The aim of this project is to uncover, assess and contrast mechanisms that are responsible for impairments in cognitive functioning in different forms of neuropsychiatric disorders, emphasizing syndromes that are associated with alcohol abuse. A cognitive neuroscience prospective along with brain imaging and neuropharmacological methods are used to consider how disordered cognitive function in alcohol and drug-abusing subjects is involved in the development and maintenance of alcohol addiction and abuse. Results to date suggest that, in substance abusing subjects, there are selective impairments in strategic use of cognitive planning and evaluative functions (as expressed in the ability to appropriately inhibit behaviors, use conceptually-driven plans in contrast to data or stimulus-driven cognitive operations and/or use meta-cognitive processes such as monitoring the source of what is remembered). A developmental perspective has also been used to consider how reflective functions are acquired (nature vs nurture) and whether interventions can be helpful in teaching reflective functions (i.e., as part of an educational process or in targeted behavioral therapies). The goal of these studies have been to assess and evaluate: (a) whether these deficits are independent of other aspects of impaired cognitive functioning in these subjects; (b) the neurobiological and behavioral mechanisms of impairments in reflective cognitive operations; (c) whether these deficits are relatively unique to alcoholics (i.e., are not observed in patients with other forms of neuropsychiatric disorders); (d) conditions that potentiate and attenuate underlying impairments in reflective-inhibitory cognitive functions; (e) clinical and therapeutic implications of this type of cognitive impairment; and (f) impairments in cognition that may be antecedents to the development of alcoholism. New initiatives have been planned to consider alternative types of training that could be used to cultivate reflective functions. - cognitive deficits, aging, reflective functions, attention, learning and memory, dementia, amnesia, alcohol, benzodiazepines, PET/MRI - Human Subjects